Some tablet splitting apparatuses according to the related art configured to split a tablet into two pieces press a cutter downward onto a tablet being held alone to cut the tablet. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-226088 describes a tablet feeding apparatus configured to split a tablet using a single swingable cutter blade to individually discharge split tablet pieces. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-226089 discloses a tablet feeding apparatus configured to cut a tablet being held using a cutter blade into upper and lower pieces to first discharge the lower split tablet piece with the upper split tablet piece temporarily retained on the cutter and then discharge the upper split tablet piece later along with a next cutter operation. In such tablet feeding apparatuses, a single cutter blade provided to a cutting mechanism is caused to cut into a tablet to be split being held at a cutting position by a holding mechanism.